villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Element 4
The Element 4 (エルメント　フォー Erumento Fō) was a team of S-Class Mages and serve as secondary antagonists to the Phantom Lord Arc ''of the anime/manga series ''Fairy Tail. It was a group of elite warriors who were some of the best members of the dark guild Phantom Lord and were the main members of ther guild. The team was defeated during the guild war with Fairy Tail and eventually disbanded after the Magic Council ordered the dissolution of Phantom Lord for their actions. Overview The Element 4 was a team of the S-Class Mages of Phantom Lord who were some of the best the guild had to offer. They were a group of the guild's finest warriors and they played a huge role in the war against Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. As their name suggests, the members of the team all have control over the various elements such as water, earth, fire, and air and together they power the Abyss Break, a destructive spell capable of leveling entire towns and cities. During the war, Element 4 was sent out to capture Lucy Heartfillia and bring her back to her father, but Fairy Tail found out and went after them and soon, all four members were defeated and the team was disbanded after the war ended with Phantom;s dissolution was well. Known Members *Aria: The leader and the most powerful member of the team, Aria (アリア Aria) uses a very dangerous and lethal form of Air Magic, called Arispace. This Magic is invisible, making the opponent unable to see its spells and vulnerable to be attacked by surprise. During the beginning of the war he was able to temporarily K.O. master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar, then fights later against Natsu Dragneel and succeed in putting him in great difficulty. Was then defeated by Erza Scarlet and at the end of the war, trying to attack again Makarov, ran away with Jose Porla. *Juvia Lockser: The water element of the Element 4, Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) ''can create and controls the water and invoke, though unintentionally, the rain. Her whole body is made of water so that she can regenerate easily and do not take any lethal wound. She is one of the members responsible for Lucy's capture and fought against Gray Fullbuster just to have romantic feelings for him and overwhelm him. She is defeated by her feelings and eventually joins the Fairy Tail and becomes a member after Element 4 is dissolved. *Sol: The earth element of the group, Sol (ソ ル Soru) has the control of the earth as its main capacity. He is one of the members who managed to capture Lucy together with Juvia and was put up in the ghost headquarters to defend him during their final battle with the Fairy Tail. He faced Elfman just to be brutally beaten to the ground by an really infuriated Elfman and almost killed by him. *Totomaru: The fire element of the group, Totomaru (兎 兎 丸''Totomaru ) is the one who exerts fire and is predominantly the Natsu ghost version. He is capable of fighting against Natsu and is equal to him in terms of power. It mainly uses pyrogeology that allows him to take control of his opponent's flame attacks and direct him to his opponent. He is later defeated by Gray and Elfman and becomes a teacher after the Phantom Lord is dissolved. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Enforcer Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy